Re Ligare
by janditapreciosa
Summary: Una historia sólo puede tener un final verdadero... Sólo puede terminar cuando estén todos los capítulos escritos... Y él no sabia que su historia estaba recién comenzando.


**DISCLEIMER: ROBOTECH no me pertenece... aun. Todos los derechos reservados a Harmony Gold y sus empresas Filiales. Renuncio a todo lucro de este trabajo mas no al crédito.**

* * *

 _Prometo buscarte en todas y cada una_

 _de mis siguientes vidas._

… _y yo prometo esperarte en cada una de ellas_

* * *

 _ **Re Ligare**_

-¡Mira hacia el cielo Dennis!... al fin han llegado después de tanto... al fin el Almirante Hunter ha retornado a la Tierra.

Coreaba jubilosa, junto a los escasos humanos que miraban el cielo por donde la majestuosa flota arribaba de vuelta a casa. Sin ningún pudor o vergüenza la más importante líder de la resistencia a la invasión INVID dejó que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus ahora ya cansados ojos y es que Nova Satori, podía darse ese lujo pues se o tenia merecido después que decidió quedarse en vez de huir junto alas diezmadas fuerzas de la Cruz Del Sur. Habían sido estos años muy duros, donde en más de una ocasión se cuestiono si su decisión había sido la correcta. Girando su rostro en dirección a Dennis pensó en lo egoísta que fue al arrastrarlo en tamaña empresa.- _Dennis… que sería de mi sin ti._ \- Se dijo al pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su esposo, el que no sólo se había convertido en su compañero de vida, sino en su amigo, camarada y mano derecha.

\- ¡Maldición los INVID están atacando al Almirante!

Gritó horrorizado uno de los que estaban observando, sacando de cuajo a Nova de sus reflexiones que mirando en la dirección que le señalaban, comprobó horrorizada como una masiva y aterradora horda de INVID envolvía a la flota del Almirante Hunter. Nada más bastó que dirigiera su vista a Dennis, para que antes de que mediara cualquier palabra ellos ya estuvieran montados sobre sus ciclones, coordinando lo que pudiera ser algún tipo de defensa contra esos incombustible de alienígenas que tenían esclavizada a toda la humanidad.

\- ¡Vamos todos a sus posiciones! Debemos reforzar la defensa antiaérea… ¡El enemigo no puede atacar al almirante Hunter!

Vociferaba ella, con más pasión que convicción pues sabía que poco y nada podían hacer en tal situación.- _maldición esto no puede estar pasando.-_ Se decía para sí al borde del pánico, viendo como lentamente el INVID destruía una a una todas las naves de la flota.

\- ¡No se rindan!... vamos no pueden rendirse… ¡Acaso el gran almirante Hunter será derrotado así nada más!

Las lágrimas de desconsuelo e impotencia corrían sin cesar por el rostro de la mujer, al ver que ya la nave principal era completamente destruida por el enemigo, nada mas quedando uno que otro Alpha dando la pelea contra las fuerzas de la Regis.

\- No te rindas Nova….- le dijo Dennis con su voz siempre llena de ánimo.- Esto es únicamente un traspié, claramente esta no era la flota del Almirante...

\- Pero…

\- Mejor tratemos de rescatar a los sobrevivientes, mira.

Mostrandole como de la destruida nave salen unas pocas capsulas de escape. Esto logró darle nuevas esperanzas a Nova que sin perder tiempo se dirigió en dirección a estas.- _debemos darnos prisa los INVID también han detectado estas capsulas._ \- Le indicó Dennis que aceleró su maquina al ver como muchas de estas eran destruidas.- _no… no podemos permitir que todos perezcan aquí_.- Se juramentó el oficial Brown, que adelantándose a todos pudo distinguir como dos Scouts se abalanzaban sobre la primera capsula que había logrado aterrizar.

\- ¡Debes detenerlos Dennis! no permitas que se apoderen del sobreviviente.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé Nova!

Le contestó este sin tener muy en claro que hacer, por lo que más bien haciendo uso de su instinto de tantos años en batalla, el oficial comenzó el ataque justo en el momento en que estaban forzando la capsula y sacando el cuerpo inconsciente de una oficial.

\- ¡Quiten sus malditas garras de ella!

Les espetó, mientras sus armas vomitaban con furia su descarga. Con alivio, el oficial vio como uno de los Scouts caía fulminado no quedándole otra opción a su compañero que tener que huir sin su botín. Asegurada el área, Dennis transformó a modo battloid su cyclone, tomando el cuerpo inerte de la sobreviviente, pero no tuvo tiempo de constatar su condición , pues una nueva oleada de Scouts iba tras ellos. Para suerte de ellos, justo en ese momento apareció Nova en su Light Cyclone, lanzando una carga completa de cohetes RL-6, lo que les permitió disuadir al enemigo el tiempo justo para huir de la explanada y perderse en el bosque.

Aunque los INVID no salieron persiguiéndolos, ellos junto al resto de la resistencia condujeron por horas perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. La sensación de fracaso y abandono era tan grande que nada mas la velocidad de sus poderosas maquinas parecía poder aplacar este. De pronto el cielo se cerró y una pesada lluvia cubrió a los tristes y valientes hombres, que se sentían los últimos humanos del universo.

\- Deberíamos detenernos Nova, la muchacha parece que está muy conmocionada aún no vuelve en sí. tenemos que ver cual es su estado.

\- ¡Oh por supuesto!

Le contestó ella como si recién se acordase que entre ellos cargaban a la única sobreviviente de la flota que supuestamente liberaría a la Tierra. No mucho más lejos se detuvieron y montaron un improvisado refugio donde dejaron a la sobreviviente que fuera examinada por el médico del grupo.

\- Como lo supuse esta no era la flota del almirante Hunter, sino una parte de la División Marte.- apuntó Dennis que mirando a la muchacha se percató que en su uniforme destacaba una delgada letra M de color plateado bordado en un fondo Negro.- Lo más probable es que esta haya sido una avanzada de exploración

\- Tienes razón, con esto debemos de suponer que finalmente el grueso de las flotas de la Fuerza Expedicionaria llegaran a la Tierra.

Agregó Nova sin mayor interés, su desánimo era muy fuerte el golpe de ver tan fácilmente destruida a una parte de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias había hecho mella en su espíritu. Más sabía que de ella dependía gran parte de la moral de su gente, por lo que se reprendió a sí misma y se obligó a mostrarse como siempre.

\- Doc., dígame ¿cómo está la muchacha…?

\- Su condición es estable, sufrió una severa contusión en el occipital derecho que la mantiene aún inconsciente, lo que es bastante bueno ya que es preferible que pase así todo el proceso de desinflamación.- rascándose la cabeza.- Lamentablemente encontramos evidencias que los INVIDS le extrajeron tejidos y fluidos de su cuerpo.- con rostro contrariado.- Debo reconocer que esta maldita costumbre no ha cesado en ellos.

\- ¿Cual será su interés en estas prácticas?... No lo entiendo.- se preguntaba Nova molesta.

\- Supongo que nos estarán estudiando… mal que mal somos una forma de vida bastante compleja al parecer y qué decir de lo singular.

Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente, los Zentraedis eran una clara muestra que no era algo tan singular la raza humana.

\- ¿Qué información tenemos de ella?- le inquirió para cambiar de tema.

Aquí fue Dennis el que tomó la palabra.

\- Según las identificaciones de su uniforme, se trata de Marlene Rush, oficial de control y operaciones de la nave principal de la flota.

Continuara...

* * *

Con todo el cariño del mundo para mi queridísima amiga Monica, hace mucho que te lo debía y me había portado muy mal… en no cumplírtelo…. Espero llenar todas las expectativas que tenias para este trabajo, nada mas quiero que sepas que esta hecho con todo el amor del mundo. Para esa bellísima persona que eres tu.


End file.
